elianimefandomcom-20200213-history
Karthon Arc
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Arc Information |- ! Episodes | } |- ! colspan="2" | Arc Guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} '''Karthon Arc' is the first arc of the series. It spans from episode ___ to episode ____. Summary The arc begins with Eli, Plinio, Amanda, and Xavier returning to the main headquarters of the Blue Crown Resistance after their brief time at home. Cato anounces that he has a meeting with the Prime Minister of Karthon in a weeks time and would like Alpha Team to go along with him. The kids all agree and they begin traveling to Karthon. The journey is pretty simple and uneventful and they soon arrive in Karthon within a few days. Cato decides that the group should do some training until the meeting is scheduled. Plinio and Xavier spar, while Amanda heals each of them. In the meantime, Cato spends some time with Eli. During the Aether Island Arc, Eli finally unleashed his power, but could not control it. Cato meditates with Eli, attempted to teach Eli to let out his energy in a slow and controlled manner. After a bit of time, Eli's energy begins flowing out of him. Cato is extremely proud of Eli and soon is amazed by the amount of energy that he can release. Cato notes that his potential is massive. Plinio, Xavier, and Amanda stop their sparring and watch in awe as Eli's energy continues to flow out of him. They walk over and sit down, watching. Xavier is still not impressed. Soon, Eli's expression begins to change from calm to strained as the aura begins flowing irregularly. Cato, realizes this is the end of his reserves and calmly talks to Eli, instructing him to stop pushing out his aura and instead, hold it. Eli does as he is told and opens his eyes, his vast aura surrounding him. He stands and looks at everyone smiling, a tear coming to his eye as he realizes that he finally has control over his powers. Cato then instructs Eli to attack and use his energy to enhance his strikes. Eli springs into action, jumping at Cato with surprising speed. He swings at Cato and they exchange a flurry of blows, until Cato leaps backward and slides along the dirt. Eli pants, his aura starting to dissipate. Cato congratulates him on gaining control of his powers and Eli smiles as the last of his aura dissipates from around him. Plinio and Amanda embrace Eli, while Xavier remains distant. They train for a few more days, until they have their meeting with the Prime Minister. They go to his building and meet with him, discussing plans. Soon, Karthon is invaded by an army. Karthon's soldiers clash with Leo's in a bloody battle. Alpha Team heads in to protect the Prime Minister. Cato tells the rest of the kids to stay to stay with the Prime Minister while he helped out the army. Cato plows through soldiers until he spots Leo himself. The two lock eyes for a few seconds until one of Leo's soldiers announces that they have have secured the Sacred Water. Leo smiles and begins to retreat along with his army, as they have accomplished their goal. As the army leaves, Amanda begins to treat the fallen soldiers. The Prime Minister thanks the group for their help against Leo. Soon a man walks up to the Prime Minister holding a small test tube of a clear liquid. He tells the Prime Minister that they stole all of the Sacred Water except for this small vial. Acknowledging that the water does not regenerate or refresh, he gifts the last vial to the group as thanks for their help. He tells Cato that the Sacred Water has magical properties and will expand the power of anyone who drinks it dramatically. Cato thanks the Prime Minister and soon leaves with the rest of the group. They begin traveling back to the main headquarters. Notable Characters Major Battles Story Impact